


Save Him

by quirkyquinnwrites (orphan_account)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After 4x03, Angst, I Hope This Is Okay, Sadness, because that episode was NOT ENOUGH FOR ME, cuddles heal everything, okay I'll get on with it now, pretty much my first attempt at fanfic and I think it's terrible if I'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quirkyquinnwrites
Summary: John and Sherlock need to save each other before they can pick up the pieces of their broken minds.





	

John moved back into the Baker Street flat that week with Rosie, too tired of being alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, with Sherlock locking himself in his room and only coming out at Mrs. Hudson's insistence that he eat, he was still alone. So he sat in his chair, staring out the window.

"Mary…" He whispered softly the one day. For a while, she had disappeared, as he was too stressed for his mind to play tricks on him. Then a day later she was back, looking at him with that sly smirk on her face as if silently telling him- just talk to Sherlock already, he'll want to speak with you. John knew Sherlock Holmes as well as he knew the back of his hand. If he tried to open that door, Sherlock would send him away without a moments notice. 

"I can't do this anymore. God, I know, I've tried so hard to stay calm for Rosie, but I can't. I can't." He choked out, burying his face in the pillow. As tears streamed down his face, he felt someone pick him up and then put him down on a bed. Suddenly warm arms surrounded him, and he burrowed his face into the persons arms.

"I'm so sorry John." Sherlock's tearful voice whispered. "No one in the world should have to deal with what happened to you." Pictures flashed through his eyes- Mary bleeding out, Rosie's tears the first day she didn't come home, the video Mary had made that brought John to the brink of insanity.

"The same could be said for you." John said. Now different images popped up- Eurus teasing the trio and forcing them to make decisions no human should ever make, the discovery of the bones of 'Redbeard', the weight on Sherlock's shoulders. He had caused it all, because he wouldn't play with his sister when she asked.

"We.… we should go, before Mrs. Hudson finds us like this and sends us to some psychiatrist that turns out to be your long-forgotten other sibling." John said, and Sherlock chuckled, just pulling the man closer in his arms. 

"I don't think I'm quite alright enough to leave yet." Sherlock admitted. 

"Fine by me." The pair sat in silence for a moment, until John spoke up again. "But you're explaining that we're not together to her this time." Warm laughter filled the room, and for the first time since the death of Mary, the two felt at home. 

And later, when Mrs. Hudson found them curled up together in Sherlock's bed, she let them be. They needed each others comfort more than they needed a cup of tea, even if they were stubborn about needing help. 

I need you to do something for me. Save John Watson. Save him, Sherlock. Save him. Don’t think anyone else is going to save him, because there isn’t anyone. It’s up to you. Save him.

And he would. They would save themselves, and they would save each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright- my first Sherlock fanfic, pretty much, so you can't expect too much. Might continue this, I have no clue honestly.


End file.
